


Together

by babyfujushixx



Category: Taynew
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfujushixx/pseuds/babyfujushixx
Summary: One-shot fluff because I'm missing TayNew. Basically just TayNew being happy with each other.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Together

New's POV

Ever since we started filming Kiss the Series Tay and I became closer than we were before. It was like if we were VERY CLOSE before Kiss the Series now we are like SUPER CLOSE that people ar GMM started teasing us, well Tay mostly, about being a married couple. Well, it didn't really bother me as much before we would just often laugh at them.

I didn't know when IT started though. I didn't know when I started feeling incomplete whenever I'm not with Tay when I started longing for his company when I started missing the feeling of his arms around my shoulders. Heck, I even miss the way he points his fingers at me whenever we are in the middle of an argument as well as how he nags me every time he sees me eating too many sweets.

I don't understand myself. I miss him. I haven't seen him for far too long already. I've been too busy with work and my studies since I'll be graduating next year so I haven't had the time to hang out with him as much.

Tawan Vihokratana calling...

"Hello Hin?"

"Oi Tay! why'd you call?"

"Are you free right now?"

"I'm studying but I think I need some break so yeah, why?"

"Do you Uhm, want to eat some sweets perhaps?"

"Sure, sure text me your address. I'll come to pick you up"

I hurriedly packed my things and get in my car to drive to where Tay is. I saw him standing bu the main entrance of the office building. When he saw my car he got in and instructed me to go to the Little Baker.

Once we arrived Tay ordered for us and went to a table in the corner of the store.

"Tay, what's wrong?"

I asked since he was really quiet since we left the building and it was so unlike Tay to treat me desserts without making me beg for it or without any argument.

"Hin, I wanna ask you something," he said.

"What is it?"

Just when he is about to answer my question, our order arrived.

"It can wait, let's eat first naa~," he said.

I just nodded since the cake looks super appetizing in my eyes. I took my phone out and started taking a video for my IG story of course without forgetting to shoot Tay so our Polcas would know that we are together right now.

After eating, we walked out of the store. I was about to start the car when Tay suddenly held my arm stopping me from starting the engine.

"Hin"

"yea?"

"Can you imagine your life without me?" he asked without looking at me.

I was startled with his question. My mind was blank for a second before I felt his hand weakly letting go of my arm.

"You know what let's forget I asked that question. Let's go home na~" He said while looking outside of the window, his facial expression a little sad and it was like he was close to tearing up.

I took a deep breath and held his chin to make him face me. I looked at him in the eye.

"No Tay, I can't. I would never be able to imagine my life without you in it. Not now, not tomorrow, never"

I said full of sincerity. It true, that how I really feel. I can't see the life of a New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun without a Tay Tawan Vihokratana in it.

I saw his facial expression lit up and a wide small was crafted on his very sexy lips. Unknowingly, my lips mirrored his smile.

"Me too Hin, me too" 

He said as he looked ahead, the beautiful smile not leaving his face.

I looked ahead and started the car. Driving to the way home.

I may not know what the future holds for us, but all I know and all I want is for us to stay like this forever for the rest of our life. Together.

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> I've also published this on my Wattpad account same as my other stories. :) Anyways, sorry if it's not that good. But I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
